Valkyon
Valkyon is the leader of the Obsidian Guard and one possible date for Guardian in the game. Solid, strapping and measuring 6 feet and 2 inches tall, this boy, with a difficult past, isn't very talkative. He is a tranquil force with a tender heart, especially when it comes to Floppy, his dear little Musarose Companion, whom he cares more than anything. His parents died when he was very young. He had elder brother name Lance with whom he came to Guard. After Lance's death he started to get introverted. Appearance Valkyon has long white hair that goes down a little past his shoulders and has golden eyes. From all of three leaders he is the most looking like human. He is very muscular (we can see that on his arms and stomach). We can see lots of scars around his body which possibly means that he had fought a lot. One of them (the one on his neck) was made by his ex girlfriend - he said that it wasn't pleasant. He usually wears white armor with gold accents and the addition of warm fur. He also wears black forearm protectors. Rest of his suit is black and grey with gold details. Personality Leader of the Obsidian Guard, Valkyon doesn't talk much and only gives his opinion when he thinks it can help. This makes certain people quite uneasy when they try to talk to him. He remains a tranquil force with a warm heart. Relationships Guardian Depending on the choices the player makes, she and Valkyon can be anything between dating couple and hating each others (although the story always goes the same way regardless of choices). If the player chooses all the positive options but is not dating him, she and Valkyon are very close friends. Ezarel and Nevra They are his friends. They must get along well because they are leaders of the guards. Leiftan Lance Valkyon experience his brother's death very much. Miiko told us that they were very close, and she is sure that if Lance had lived, he would never leave him. Ykhar They get along very well. Ykhar has a weakness for him. Ewelein They are friends. She helped him with looking for his companion (episode 7) Cryllis In episode 13 we've found out that Valkyon asked Cryllis to do some protection amulets. Huang Hua In episodes 11 and 16 we can see that Huang Hua is quite interested in Valkyon. He thinks that she's a beautiful woman. Enthraa They don't like each other. Chrome Chrome likes Valkyon. Gallery Sprites Valkyon Sprite 1.png Valkyon Sprite 2.png Valkyon Sprite 3.png [[Valkyon/Gallery#Sprites|''View all sprites]] Illustrations Episode19 Illustration-Valkyon Gaurdian.jpg|Episode 19 [[Valkyon/Gallery#Illustrations|View all illustrations'']] Trivia * He likes beer (that's why the Obsidian Gurad's outfit Valhalla's Guardian has been equipped with this drink) * His name nearly sounds like Valkyrie and the Obsidian Gurad's outfit Valhalla's Guardian is also reference to this mythology. * He has a very good relationship with Ykhar, who seems to feel something more than friendship for him. * He loves his family a lot and was very devastated when his brother disappeared. * Valkyon says that in the beginning, it was hard for him to gain the trust of the El Guard. * Was an orphan. * According to Alajea, he likes rodents a lot. * Valkyon was the last to become Chief of Guard. * He is quite experienced in the field of sex. In fact, he himself confirmed that in one of his private encounters with women left a scar on his neck. * Despite his experience, Valkyon has never had a serious relationship. His long list of lovers has been limited to one-night stands. * In the episode 23 it's revealed that Valkyon is a dragon (more specifically fire dragon). * His companion is a Musarose named Floppy which was the last gift that Valkyon received from his brother. *Floppy doesn’t like when Valkyon leaves. *He tells us that the two scars on his belly were made by a double-blade sword of ankou. *At the 2018 summer event, he says he loves salt-water ice cream. *In the episode 25 he learns that his brother is actually alive and the Guard's long-time enemy. *In the episode 26 he chooses to leave with his brother. References ((Coming soon)) Category:Index Category:Character Category:Males Category:Dateable Category:Obsidian Guard Category:Light Guard